This invention relates generally to index sheets for binders and more particularly to an index sheet which can be moved into a visible position for review.
There are several ways of indexing binders, the most common probably being the provision of index information directly on tabs attached to section divider sheets. Another indexing system, which is more convenient, provides the divider tabs with indexing indicia such as sequential numerals or letters and an index sheet which provides corresponding indicia and related index information aligned with the divider tabs. The latter system works well but suffers from the disadvantage that when the binder is open at a particular section the index sheet is hidden. Systems have been devised to provide index sheets which can be moved into a viewing position.
The closest known reference is commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,879, which discloses an indexing system for use with a binder having a plurality of section divider sheets each having an outstanding tab with index indicia thereon and a foldout index sheet assembly. The assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,879 includes a carrier sheet and a foldable index sheet provided with index indicia corresponding to the indicia on the tabs and attachable to the carrier sheet. This system permits the use of a foldable index sheet adhesively attached to a carrier sheet of the same size to facilitate use in conjunction with a copying machine of standard size.
The present system overcomes this limitation and other disadvantages in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.